The resurgence of bed bugs continues at an alarming pace. The chemical options appear to have failed to impede their continual growth. While it is well known in the pest control community that elevated levels of heat is the most effective method to eradicate bed bug infestations, the equipment used to supply heat for the eradication process is not energy efficient, and is very bulky. Furthermore, some kinds of such equipment are unsafe, and many are inadequate to sufficiently heat a normal dwelling. Often, these methods are very inefficient because they continually have to heat the outside air, and are unsafe because they have uncontrolled discharge temperatures.
There is a need for new technology, further fostered with significant changes in the weather patterns that have caused significant flooding during colder temperatures. The current technology is unable to effectively and efficiently remediate many interior environments and/or structures. There are also problems during warmer outdoor temperatures, which cause the structure temperature to become above the operational temperature for the typical dehumidifier. Additionally, there is a poor utilization of the energy consumed in attempting to remediate such interior environments/structures.
Just as there are problems being experienced with regard to the equipment options available to eradicate bed bugs with heat, there are also problems being experienced in water remediation. When floods take place during colder temperatures, the typical methods to dry structures are ineffective with desiccant dryers because the evaporation rate is low, the typical zone dehumidifier does not function below 38-41° F. (15° C.), and most stop functioning when the ambient approaches about 100-104° F.
It would be advantageous to provide an alternative system that overcomes the above-mentioned concerns. It would be further beneficial to provide a system which has improved convenience of use, portability, efficiency, and safety in use. It would also be beneficial to add functional modules to such system in order to assist in conditioning the air by repositioning and or use only some modules of the total system to meet specific stationary, moveable, and portable applications.